


[Podfic] All The Victory She Needs

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Drama, Female Character of Color, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, War, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd rather win, but resistance will do. A podfic created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI. You can find a masterpost of all the podfics for <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html"> the anthology here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All The Victory She Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Victory She Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269334) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20All%20the%20victory%20she%20needs.mp3).)     

## Duration

5 minutes, 54 seconds   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20All%20the%20victory%20she%20needs.mp3)  |   **Size:** 5.41 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
